We Are
by trekker4life
Summary: One Question.  Twenty Answers.  And still there's more to know.  JasxAlice; CarlislexEsme; ExB; EmxRose; JakexNess.
1. Bella

**Disclaimer: **I own no part of the series _Twilight_, by Stephanie Meyer.

**Well...I honestly never thought I'd be here. Yes, folks, I am writing a Twilight-fic. My inspiration was three-fold: my obsession with Jasper; my second viewing of Eclipse; and this fic: ****Who Is?****, a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic by Scribbler. (I know this is in a Alice/Jasper section, but it's all about Bella…just see the ending note, please.) Without further ado, I give you the first chapter of **_**We Are**_**:**

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**We Are**

**Chapter 1  
Bella**

Who is Bella?

Bella is Isabella Marie Swan, although she has rarely been called so by any other than her *very* upset father.

Bella is a burning fire – one that does not ease so long as he ignores her.

Bella is a warm comfort to cold stone.

Bella is a choice between what is wanted and desired & what is "right" and "good."

Bella is the first in centuries to confound the speaker of Volturi.

Bella is, under duress, a shopping buddy.

Bella is both a best friend and a future mother-in-law, although she tries not to think of

the latter.

Bella is _holy-crap-you-just-scared-the-shit-out-of-me-don't-you-dare-do-that-ever-again._

Bella is Switzerland, is neutral.

Bella is completely disregarding of the fact that Edward is freakin' rich.

Bella is feathers and lace.

Bella is fear and love and exhaustion for a month before her nineteenth birthday.

Bella is eighteen, forever.

Bella is the difference between pain and clarity for her family and allies.

Bella is screaming in the middle of the night until her voice is hoarse.

Bella is an old Chevy truck; later a Ferrari.

Bella is the lone 'vampire girl' in a pack of wolves.

Bella is not sleeping because she's afraid to miss him.

Bella is a wrestling match with her grizzly big brother.

Bella is HIS Bella, only less fragile now.

Who is Bella?

Bella is Bella, and he wouldn't have her any other way.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**Well, there you go. The idea for this, like I said, came from the Yu-Gi-Oh fic in the link above. The basic idea was that you write twenty lines after the question "Who is (insert name)?" Nothing too obvious or dreary.**

**And yes, I know I have this in Jasper/Alice, but I am saving them for last – they are my fav couple, after all.**

**I've titled it "We Are" because I plan to do one chap on each of the Cullens, Jacob, Charlie, and not sure if I will do any after that, but we'll see. **

**As for those of you waiting on my other stories, I hope – seriously this time – to have some new chaps up soon. Hope you enjoyed this one!**

**Trekker**


	2. Edward

**Disclaimer: **I own no part of the series _Twilight_, by Stephanie Meyer.

**Here goes chapter two. Changed the character filters to 'any.' Maybe that will help get this noticed. ^^**

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**We Are**

**Chapter 2  
Edward**

Who is Edward?

Edward is Edward Anthony Masen, though he hasn't used the name for nearly ninety years.

Edward is cold, uncaring fury – but will stop for a single voice.

Edward is amber, gold, and topaz.

Edward is selfish.

Edward wishes he could tune everything – everyone – out for just a little while.

Edward is in love with an older woman. Kinky.

Edward is a splintered headboard.

Edward is both a reluctant ally and a future father-in-law, as much as he hates that fact.

Edward is seventeen, forever.

Edward is old-school, and loving it.

Edward does not want to live in this world without his la tua de cantante.

Edward is fear and love and onyx eyes for a month after Isle Esme.

Edward is a lion with a weakness for clumsy lambs.

Edward is late-night visits through the window because he's forbidden to enter the front door.

Edward is syringes and morphine and fangs.

Edward is hatred and loathing that he is helpless to keep her safe, even from himself.

Edward is a meadow, filled with sunlight and wildflowers.

Edward is the sound of a powerful engine through the phone.

Edward is a compromise.

Edward is HER Edward, only forever now.

Who is Edward?

Edward is Edward, and she wouldn't have him any other way.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**Whatcha think? That was typed out in like half an hour – not even half the time it took me for Bella...I'm really liking this idea. XD Hope you enjoyed this one and I think next will be either Esme or Carlisle...**

**Trekker**


	3. Esme

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own the **_**Twilight**_** saga, written by Stephanie Meyer. I also do not own any information contained on the Twilight Lexicon website, .com**

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890**_

**We Are**

**Chapter Three**

**Esme**

Who is Esme?

Esme is Esme Platt, ne Evenson, although she has not used such a name in over eighty years. (Cullen is her _new_ surname.)

Esme is a warm mother hen, quite the contradiction.

Esme is an island of calm…and of passion.

Esme, while gentle and caring, is not to be trifled with.

Esme is glad for her 'children' – even the rather odorous ones.

Esme wishes, sometimes, that there could be an end to the fights…both within and without.

Esme is honored to have a child named after her.

Esme secretly wonders what in the world Bella was thinking.

Esme fears the Volturi, not because of their physical destructive power, but because they can tear a family apart.

Esme is glad she and her mate have become rather immune to Emmett's taunts...Edward and Bella weren't the first to visit her island, after all.

Esme, despite the danger, is glad for Nessie…er, Renesmee.

Esme is three days of fire and pain and cool hands and a soothing voice held by amber eyes.

Esme is four in the morning painting until it is perfect to avoid a few hazy, painful memories.

Esme has one clear memory amongst so many unclear – a night long ago, with a woman-child who was the last patient the golden-haired doctor could see.

Esme is glad for the chance to make use of all the dishes she has bought over the years.

Esme is loved by the Forks Hospital staff for finding life in LA too busy.

Esme loves _any_ excuse to renovate.

Esme is only mildly regretful of the troubles that come with a life such as theirs.

Esme is happy as long as Carlisle is.

Who is Esme?

A mother, a wife, a friend, a grandmother, and much more…but above all, she is just…Esme.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890**_

**Well, there you have it. I'm sorry for being AWOL so long…college is a pain sometimes. **

**Meanwhile, I took a bit of creative license and gave Esme a hobby – painting. Also, anything else was pulled from the Lexicon. **

**Merry Christmas to all!**

**Trekker**


	4. Carlisle

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own the **_**Twilight**_** saga, written by Stephanie Meyer. I also do not own any information contained on the Twilight Lexicon website, www . twilightlexicon . com**

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**We Are**

**Chapter Four**

**Carlisle**

Who is Carlisle?

Carlisle is _the_ Stregoni Benefici.

Carlisle is not afraid to admit his weaknesses…like not having been to veterinary school.

Carlisle has centuries of practice.

Carlisle, in the darkest of night, is regretful of the life he has imposed upon his family.

Carlisle sometimes longs for the days when he was able to follow, rather than lead.

Carlisle is grateful for his family, fur and all.

Carlisle is forever thankful he wasn't delayed on his way to the morgue that night.

Carlisle is, underneath it all, a little irked that a wolf discovered the needs of his grandchild before he did.

Carlisle is tired of Edward commandeering the wildflower meadow…the young one isn't the only one with a mate to spoil, after all.

Carlisle is incredibly grateful for the appearance of the young mortal – both of them.

Carlisle thinks back to brotherly conversations held on moonlit marble balconies and sometimes wishes that events would have been different.

Carlisle has long since abandoned the mantle of an obedient son under a pile of potatoes.

Carlisle has never forgotten the girl he met in 1911.

Carlisle is a comforting mercy in the unforgiving chaos of war.

Carlisle is glad, if not a little worried, that the good souls of Forks Hospital are so easily placated.

Carlisle sometimes wants to smack his first son upside his head.

Carlisle is fearful of not doing enough, of not _being_ enough.

Carlisle chose his career as a penance.

Carlisle is glad to be able to provide for his family, even if certain people have trouble working while he's around.

Carlisle is happy as long as Esme is.

Who is Carlisle?

A doctor, a father, a friend, a grandfather, and much more…but above all, he is simply…Carlisle.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

Again, I'm sorry for being AWOL so long…college is a pain sometimes.

Trekker


End file.
